fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Akuumo/Hejtuj z DŻABĄ 2 - Bitwa pod Wiedniem
300px|center Ten film mnie rozjebał fizycznie ;_; Muge był na tym filmie, bo mu szkoła kazała. \(._. )/ Nawet moja gimbaza nie była tak popier... dziwna. I jeśli myślicie, że Bitwa Warszawska ssie.... >.> Tytuł O tak. Zaczniemy nawet od samego tytułu. W oryginale (mimo, że to produkcja włosko-polska), film nazywa się "11 września 1683". JEDENASTY WRZEŚNIA. Oj, przesłanie tego filmu wydaje się jasne jak słońce Peru :v I tak wikipedia mówi, że bitwa rozegrała się 12 września ._____. I tak cały film jest zrealizowany po angielsku (no bo robili to Włosi i Polacy, to ma sens) i ewentualnie po arabsku, "bo som Araby". Na plakacie widnieje napis: "Polskie zwycięstwo, które zmieniło losy świata" No, to prawdopodobnie będzie to ważny etap historii polski, pewnie głównym bohaterem będzie Jan III Sobieski, poznamy polski dwór... Nie. ._. A na samym początku filmu mamy jakiś z dupy wzięty cycat, że teraźniejszość wynika z przeszłości bla bla bla. ;_; Fabuła No, można ją określić tak: Araby są zue i chcą podbić zachodni świat, ale dzięki bohaterskim Polakom im się nie uda. To jest, dzięki praktycznie nieznanemu włoskiemu mnichowi, który czyni cuda (przypadkiem przywrócił kolesiowi wzrok o_O) i "może być w dwóch miejscach naraz". Zostajemy postawieni przed faktem dokonanym i nic nie możemy w tej sprawie zrobić ;_; Mnich, gdy jeszcze nie był mnichem, a konkretnie był dzieckiem o imieniu Marek (ew. Marko. Czy tam MarCo) dał pewnemu Arabowi "amulet", który jest kłem wilka, gdyż ten "Arab" uratował mu życie. W jaki sposób? Dlaczego to zrobił? Dlaczego Marek dał mu amulet? Jak go zdobył? Źródła historyczne milczą na ten temat ;_; Oczywiście tylko mnich wie, że Araby są zue i chcą podbić świat i to on ostrzega cesarza Austrii (ma chody, w końcu jest cudotwórcą), że islamiście zechcą zdobyć Wiedeń, zwany "Złotym Jabłkiem". "- Oj Marko, coś ci się chyba pomyliło, nie ma żadnych szans, by Araby nas zaatakowały, mamy traktat pokojowy..." Jakiś czas później... "- PRZYPROWADZIĆ MI TU MNICHA! ARABY NAS ZAATAKOWAŁY" Ale do kwestii przydatności mnicha w oblężonym mieście dojdziemy później. Mnich na spotkaniu doradza królowi Leopoldowi Adamczykowi wezwanie Sobieskiego i połączenie sił. "- Sobieski? Ten wieśniak? Barbarzyńca?" Jakiś czas później... "- SOBIESKI RATUJ! ARABY!" Mnich Marek wtedy odchodzi, wraz ze swoim towarzyszem - drugim mnichem, którego imienia nie pamiętam ale nie będę szukał, bo pewnie nawet nie pada w filmie. "MIĘDZYNARODOWA MEGA-PRODUKCJA!" W tym czasie, Araby się spotykają, Czarny Mustafa zostaje Wielkim Wezyrem, daje swojemu synowi mnisi kieł wilka i wyrusza na zachód. Sułtan (który przypomina Słowianina zamiast... no bo ja wiem... Araba) każe mu zdobyć Wiedeń. Mimo, że decyzja miała zostać podjęta dopiero na Węgrzech. Jednakże! Żona (trza było gdzieś upchnąć Włoszkę) Kary Mustafy ma sny. ;_; Widzi jak jej mąż cwałuje po zboczu, a tu nagle jakiś mnich w kapturze podnosi rękę z krzyżem i stojące za nim szeregi łuczników przeszywają Karę strzałami. Do tej sceny także wrócimy później. Jednak Mustafa idzie do jakiegoś tam szamana/wiedzącego/rabina/uczonego/kapłana, który przepowiada mu, że w tej bitwie nie zostanie przelana jego krew. No więc Araby jadą, Austriaki nic nie robią, a tu nagle Turki są już w Austrii. Leoś (Leopold) zbiera posiłki i zgadnicie co. WZYWA SOBIESKIEGO. MA ON PRZYPROWADZIĆ 40 TYSIĘCY LUDZI. Co z tego, że ci władcy podpisali wcześniej umowę, według której każdy miał wesprzeć drugiego, gdyby jego stolica została zaatakowana >.< Araby jadą po drugiej stronie rzeki, potem już są pod Wiedniem. Wtedy król spieprza z miasta jak mała dziewczynka, pozostawiając tam swoją siostrę i mnicha (pewnie zdążył się "cudownie" tepnąć), którzy mają utrzymać miasto. Z 15 tysiącami ludzi. Przeciw 300 000. ._. Tutaj pragnę wspomnieć o jednej postaci, mianowicie Abbulu, Arabowi z Wenecji, który wyczywając wojnę spieprzył z Wenecji zostawiając swoją głucho-niemą żonę i udał się wejść w dupę Wielkiemu Wezyrowi Mustafie. Jako że "on jeden z całej armii zna plugawy język psów zachodu" to on ma przekazać Wiedeńczykom, by skapitulowali. Jednak jeśli oni się poddadzą, to Polacy nie będą mogli ich uratować, więc z "paktowania" nici. Arabscy saperzy/minerzy kopią tunele, ładują ładunki wybuchowe, wszystkie armaty zostają ustawione na mury miasta, no bo jak stwierdził sam Mustafa, nikt nie może ich zaatakować od dupy, gdzie przydałyby się armaty. Jednakże! Wiedeńska załoga odkrywa złowrogi plan wysadzenia murów poprzez kamyki podskakujące na bębenku od drgań. Tyle, że z tego, co ja widziałem nie podskakiwały \(._.)/ Jednak przechodzimy do mojej ulubionej sceny. Mur wybucha! Tworzy się osupisko, na które mogą wleźć Araby (w liczbie 5) i zarzucić obrońców (których jest 10). MIĘDZYNARODOWA MEGA-PRODUKCJA! I te wybuchy są... chujowe jak barszcz. Naprawdę. Zresztą, jak wszystkie efekty specjalne w tym filmie. "- No BO PO CO mamy się wysiliać, jak nasz budżet wynosi marne 12 MILIONÓW PIERDOLONYCH OJRO!?" Granaty wybuchają w ludziach, a ci ludzie odskakują, drąc mordy. Nawet skaczą w kierunku "eksplozji" - XD. Krwi nie ma WCALE. Nie wiem, jak działały granaty z XVII wieku, ale pewnie inaczej, bo twórcy filmu to idioci. Już kurwa TBP i Ł.owca zrobiliby to lepiej. Już ja był zrobił lepiej niektóre sceny. W jebanym paincie. Zwłaszcza z pierdolonymi 12 MILIONAMI EURO KURWA. No ale bohaterscy obrońcy pokonują Turków, którzy już nigdy (NIGDY) nie próbują wejść na to usupisko i zajebać załogi Wiednia. Tymczasem, WRESZCIE, w 3/4 filmu pojawiają się Polacy! Polacy-Polacy, a nie Polacy-Austriacy jak Leoś Adamczyk. Załoga miasta widzi ich przez lunetę, mimo że jadą do jakiegoś miasta, które znajduje się chuj wie jak daleko od Wiednia. Kari Konie Lodżik \(._. )/ No i Wiedeńczycy wiedzieli o odsieczy wcześniej, dzięki czemu ich morale się podniosło. >.> Król Polski, wielki książę litewski, ruski, pruski, mazowiecki, żmudzki, inflancki, smoleński, siewierski i czernihowski, a także ninja, który przeprowadził po kryjomu niemal 30 tys. ludzi z Polski do Austrii przybywa na obrady w towarzystwie Daniela Olbrychskiego i Borysa Szyca (wtf, co on to robi? o_O). Obrady Leosia i jego "sojusznikuff". I to właśnie polska ekipa, jako jedyna z obecnych, oprócz mnichów... MNICHÓW!? SKĄD ONI SIĘ TU KURNA WZIĘLI? SPIEPRZYLI JAK NINDŻE Z OBLĘŻONEGO MIASTA I PRZYJECHALI NA OBRADY? LOOOL \(._. )/ A nie. Marek może "być w dwóch miejscach naraz." Wracając do tematu, jedyna za obecnych, oprócz mnichów, nie wygląda jak ulizane francuskie pedały w perukach. Wygląda jak wieśniaki w bobrzanych kołpakach \(._. )/ Mondrzy władcy jednak nie chcą oddać dowództwa Sobieskiemu (pewnie dlatego, że nie nosi peruki), mimo że ma plan jak pokonać 300 000 Arabówi w dodatku mają fochy, że przyprowadził tak mało żołnierzy. Jednak w końcu oddają (łał) po części dzięki mediacjom cudownego mnicha. Pora więc na bitwę, ale zanim się ona odbędzie, to trzeba wnieść armaty na jakąś przejebaną górę. "- Bicz pliz, jesteśmy z Polski, jak mówię że wniesiemy te armaty, to je kurwa jego mać wniesiemy." No po prostu mistrz ;_; Polacy wnoszą armaty i tu pada połowa kwestii Olbrychskiego "- CIĄGNĄĆ TE ARMATY!" PO CHUJ brać zajebistych aktorów a potem dawać im dwa zdania? >.< W końcu sam król decyduje się pchać armatę (w zbroi lol), ale upada w błoto. \(._. )/ W nocy, w obozowisku tureckim, nagle coś gdzieć jakoś, bo zostaje złapana jakaś kobieta. Jest ona głucho-niemą żoną zradzieckiego zdrajcy Abbula, ta głuchoniemą. Tyle że słyszy. I mówi. \(._. )/ Chyba chciała zabić Mustafę, czy coś. Podobnie jak jej mężowi wcześniej udało się przekraść przez całe obozowisko i została złapana niedaleko namiotu dowódcy. Ale Abbul i tak ją uwolni. "Bo w głębi duszy ją kocha... <3" Jednakże! Armia w końcu dociera na wzgórze, gdzie wznosi się równina, na której jest mgła wyglądająca jak chmury. ._. Nie ja to wymyślałem. Mgła, podczas gdy armia miała wyjść z lasu po południu. >.< Tu odprawiana jest msza, oczywiście przez pana mnicha, a siedzący na koniach husarze MAJĄ ODWROTNIE ZAŁOŻONE SKRZYDŁA. JAK KURWA. JAK. Ponadto dochodzi do spotkania mnicha z wezyrem, z którego nie wynika nic, bo żaden nie chce ustąpić (wielcy dowódcy). I nareszcie dojdzie do bitwy. Ale najpierw, zobaczymy najdziwniejszą scenę w filmie. Austriacy, którzy jakimś cudem znaleźli się najwyraźniej między Turkami a murami miasta ustawili (najprawdopodobniej) jakiś ostrokół czy inne rogatki i rzucają na drugą stronę czymś co przypomina gwiazdki do przebijania opon. Tyle że MONDRY ZJEB OD EFEKTÓW zrobił to tak, że te pieprzone szurikeny są wielkie jak cholera, spadają z nieba i tną ziemię. \(._. )/ Turki jadą na koniach, konie ranią się na gwiazdkach (krwi nie ma, jedno ciało człowieka dosłownie wyparowuje), ale w końcu przedostają się na drugą stronę i gromią Austriaków. "- GDZIE JEST POLSKI KRÓL!? ;_;" I właśnie wtedy Sobieski na czele swej husarii mknie (a raczej schodzi, biorąc pod uwagę tempo poruszania się) po zboczu i wpada na przedpola Wiednia, by zmasakrować Arabów. O dziwo, kawalerzyści skapnęli się, że ktoś im założył źle skrzydła i je poprawili. Ale albo mi się wydaje, albo oni mają je na plecach. Zamiast na łęku siodła >.< A ich "kopie" mają góra 1,5 metra zamiast 6 >.< I CO TU ROBI WSPÓŁCZSNY HERB POLSKI >.< Chwilę przedtem Olbrychski wypowiada swoją ostatnią kwestię... "- FAJER!" ... i niezsynchronizowane armaty szczelają, by oczyścić pole dla husarii. Mimo, że miały je oszyszczać 11 i pół godziny ;______________________________________; Jednak zajebistość Polaków sprawia, że nawet hardkorowi Tatarzy spieprzają na swoje zadupie, a cały obóz Turecki idzie się jebać. \m/ Podczas tego, Sobieski klepie (dosłownie, KLEPIE) Araba szablą w plecy i jest to jedyny raz, gdy widzimy krew. ;_; Jednak bitwa jest wygrana, alleluja, Polacy ratują świat... ALE! Został jeszcze Kara Mustafa do zajebania. I właśnie wracamy do sceny ze snu jego żony. W niej, to mnich miał kazać łucznikom go ubić. Ale teraz, gdy wezyr sam pędzi na całe zgrupowanie husarii. Bo tak. To Polacy do niego strzelają. Pistoletami. Bez przeładowania \m/ Wystrzeliwują jakieś 120 jakże zajebiście wygenerowanych komputerowo pocisków, z czego trafia z.. 5. E tam, ważne że ubili. ALE! To nie był Kara Mustafa, tylko jakiś mosiek, który miał dać czas wezyrowi na ucieczkę. Czy coś. Ale do wezyra jeszcze dojdziemy. Tymczasem zapada noc, płoną wygenerowane komputerowo ognie, w liczbie 1 (ale taki długi), a mówiąca i słysząca głucho-niema znajduje wśród 10 tys. padłych w bitwie swojego męża. Dołącza do nich mnich i funduje nam stare dobre. "- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOŁ!" Tyle, że jakieś dziwne... ._. Pozostała jeszcze kwestia Wezyra. Znajdujemy go zimą w Belgradzie (musiałem to wyszukać na wikipedii >.<), tyle że pomimo zimy i padającego kurwa śniegu, śnieg kurwa nie osiada na jebanych ubraniach i kurwa nie ma pierdolonych oddechów w zimnie. ;_; Kurwa. "- Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Nikt się nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee skapnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Ekipa sułtana (najprawdopodobniej, bo nikt nie mówi, czy to on, widocznie mamy go pamiętać >.<) znajduję Mustafę, przekazuje mu syna, a następnie go zabija. I tyle. Żadnych napisów, które powiedziałyby "co dalej". Tylko "Dla Dżiowaniego i Innej laski". MIĘDZYNARODOWA MEGA-PRODUKCJA Zajebiste efekty specjalne EFEKTY ŻONDZOM, W KOŃCU TO "MIĘDZYNARODOWA MEGA-PRODUKCJA!" Otóż nie. Ssą. Węża Demeda. Po całości. http://www.filmweb.pl/video/trailer/nr+1-29039 NO KURWA. WYGENEROWANE WSZYSTKO - NAWET JEBANY OGIEŃ NA PIERDOLONYCH POCHODNIACH KURWA! KULE SZCZELAJĄ PONAD ARMATAMI I TO PO TYM, JAK ARMATY DOSTAJĄ ODRZUT. TIMING GENIALNY! MIASTA SĄ GENEROWANE KOMPUTEROWO. Mega zajebiaszczy Stambuł to kilka wieżyczek, murek i sułtan. Wiedeń to wiocha, która wcale nie jest położona nad pierdolonym Dunajem. I nie jest "ZŁOTYM JABŁKIEM", wygląda jak "ZŁOTE GÓWNO". Tyle, że nie złote. Wybuchy w żołnierzach, krwi jest na 5 mililitrów, aktorzy skaczący w wybuchy. Śnieg nie osiadający na ubraniach (ani na niczym) i brak widocznego białego oddechu w jebanej zimie w pierdolonym Belgradzie. No i nie zapominajmy o genialnej scenie burzenia muru xD Albo o zabiciu "Kary Mustafy" xD JA SIĘ PYTAM, NA CO POSZŁO TE 50 MILIONÓW KURWA POLSKICH NOWYCH! "- Na dziwki." ._______. "Ponoć" Polska nie przyłożyła się do tego filmu. Mam serdeczną nadzieję, że tak było i te pieniądze zostały spożytkowane dobrze, jak chociażby na walkę z bezrobociem, reformę służby zdrowia, czy łatanie dziury budżetowej... 50px Kogo ja oszukuję... Bohaterowie * Mnich Marek - główny bohater? Nie, miał za mały udział w walce... Według mojej kuumoskiej logiki, To on wygrał bitwę pod Wiedniem, przeprowadził Polaków do Austrii. Potrafi teleportować mięso siebie poza dywan oblężone miasto, jest cudotwórcą, ale nie na tyle, by uratować ten film. * Leoś Adamczyk - król austriacki, pedał w peruce, kazał Markowi bronić Wiedeń, w którym zostawił swoją siostrę, a sam spierdolił. Największa polska rola w filmi. Szkoda, że austriacka. \(._.)/ * Jan III Sobieski - badass, mimo że wpada w błoto. To o nim powinien być ten film. Nie musi rozpędzać husarii przeciw 300 000 armii złych skurwieli, bo sam jest jeszcze większym skurwysynem. Przedstawiony jak wieśniak, ale lepsze to od pedała w peruce. (No sory Adamczyk) * Kara Mustafa - turecki wielki wezyr, który nie zabezpiecza obozu (BO PO CO), prowadzi wojnę okopową (wynalezioną podczas I wojny światowej) podczas oblężenia miasta \(._.)/, jego armaty nie umieją strzelać. Każe minerom/saperom kopać tunele już w pierwszy dzień oblężenia, "bo może". Miał 300 000 wojska, ale rozjebał go jakiś polaczek z marnymi pewnie 60 tysiącami. Wuj, że w rzeczywistości liczby były inne. * Siostra Leosia - jej rola ogranicza się tylko do tego, by mnich Marek uleczył jej rozwalonego cycka, nie robi praktycznie nic i być może nawet nie żyje. * Głuchoniema żona Abbula - przygarnięta przez Abbula, najpewniej nauczona przez niego mowy. I słuchu. Chciała go zabić (chyba), gdy dołączył do wezyra, dlatego przemierzyła trasę Wenecja-Wiedeń i przekradła się przez cały obóz złych skurwieli. * Daniel Olbrychski - grał kogośtam, pewnie Kąckiego (nie powiedzieli). Miał z 3 zdanie w filmie \(._.)/, z czego jedno o ciągnięciu armaty, a drugie to "fajer!". I tak lepiej niż Borys Szyc. Odwzorowanie historyczne CO TO KURWA ROBI AKTUALNY HERB POLSKI!? >.< "- E tam, na pewno nikt się nie skapnie, w końcu wszyscy mają Polaków w dupie, he he he he..." Mośki przechodzą przez obóz arabski i docierają do jego centrum niezauważone... Araby są zue i dlatego wysyłają list do Leosia w tonie "spierdlaj", mimo że w tych czasach nawet wojny wypowiadano z godnością. Armaty były drogie jak wieś, ponadto posiadały zdobienia wykonane przez ludwisarzy. Te ich nie mają. Kara Mustafa miał od 180 000 DO 300 000 ludzi >.< A Jan III Sobieski przyprowadził 30 000, a nie "20 000". Trochę im się omskło. A propos Sobieskiego... Jaki kurwa król popierdala na przedzie na koniu w bitwie, w dodatku mając obok siebie swojego DZIEDZICA. "- Ha, kurwa! Poprowadzę atak!" "- Jak Jungingen... ;_;" Husaria ma "kopie" na PÓŁTORA METRA zamiast, no, SZEŚCIU. SKRZYDŁA TEŻ MAJĄ ŹLE ZAŁOŻONE. I LECĄ JAK DEBILE, KAŻDY JAK CHCE! Wiecie, czemu husaria była taka zajebista i żadna piechota nie mogła się jej oprzeć? BO TO BYŁY ELITY! MOŚKI CAŁE ŻYCIE SZKOLIŁY SIĘ WALKI I JAZDY I POTEM NAWET KOŃ NIE PRZESUNĄŁ SIĘ O KROK PODCZAS JAZDY! WSZYSTKO RÓWNO! IDEALNIE! I ROZPĘDZALI SIĘ! BO W TYM BYŁA ICH SIŁA! DLATEGO ICH KONIE NIE MIAŁY PANCERZA. BO NIE MUSIAŁY - TAK ZAPIERDALAŁY. I husarzy nie wjeżdżali od razu w obóz i szabelkami sobie klepali Turków. ONI NAJPEWNIEJ KILKA RAZY ZAWRACALI, ZAPIERDALALI ZNOWU I ROZJEBYWALI ARABÓW. BO TAKA BYŁA ICH TAKTYKA. Sułtan turecki jest słowianinem. ._. Jasna karnacja, wąski nos. No pewnie 90% armii tureckiej to słowianie, mimo że ich terytoria były takie: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/8d/Osma%C5%84skie_Imperium_Terytorium-2012-01-01.png Przynajmniej Tatarzy są "tatarscy". ALE KURWA, GDY MUSTAFA MÓWI IM, BY ZAPIERDALALI NA FLANKĘ TO CI SE ODJEŻDŻAJĄ. .____________________________________________________________________________________________. JAK?! Nie zapominajmy też o łamaniu praw fizyki. Mianowicie: wybuchy bez krwi, wybuchy w ludziach, znikające ciała, teleportacja, Polacy widoczni z Wiednia są w zupełnie innym miejscu (to nadal mnie zastanawia \(._.)/). Ogólne wrażenie w odbiorze dzieła opisanego NO KURWA. Schemat rekcji podczas oglądania filmu. Na początku jest jedno wielkie WTF! Gdy widzimy mnicha, Leosia, sułtana i "EFEKTY" Potem jest wkurwienie, gdy zdajemy sobie sprawę, jak chujowy jest ten film. KURWA. Następnie zaczynamy się z tego śmiać, zwłaszcza gdy wysadzają mur xD Potem mamy wyjebane na wszystko, aż do momentu pojawienia się Polaków. Wtedy się wkurwiamy, widząc ZJEBANE SKRZYDŁA i AKTUALNY HERB. A KRÓL POPIERDALA NA PRZEDZIE. RUUUAAA Potem znowu się śmiejemy, widząc jak zdycha "Kara Mustafa". Dalej znowu mamy wyjebane... ...by zakończyć ostrym wkurwieniem, CZEMU TEN ŚNIEG NIE DZIAŁA!? A gdy złość przmeminie, to nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak wpaść w depresję ;_; Nie oglądajcie tego filmu. Nigdy. A ja... ...idę się ciąć. Ale jak chcecie, to oglądajcie: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5shdaoJ53c Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach